Return of the Robot Maker
Trivia *Dr. Dolenz's first name changes to Chester in this episode, contradicting the fact that he was named Jeffrey in Run, Steve, Run. *Dolenz uses the alias Arnold Seaton. *Oscar Goldman's secretary in this episode is named Sally. *As in Day of the Robot, the sounds used for the Oscar robot come from the 1971 Universal Studios film How to Frame a Figg. Nitpicks *When Dolenz shows his ID to Oscar Goldman's secretary, he's holding it horizontally. But when we see the close-up, he's holding it vertically. *Richard Anderson catches himself making a mistake in reciting one of his lines. In the scene where Goldman is on the phone with the General before Dolenz comes in, he almost says the Brahmin project will "be ready tomorrow". But Anderson quickly corrects himself, and says "the middle of next month" instead. *In the first scene where Barney is talking to Steve Austin in the exercise room, the punching bag Austin is using looks normal. But in a following scene, the bag suddenly has a tear in it that wasn't there before. *During the scene in the restaurant, when we see close-ups of the coffee being poured: some is spilled over Steve Austin's cup. Yet when Austin picks up the cup and drinks from it, no spilled coffee can be seen on the saucer. *Dolenz explains that Austin is the only person who could expose his robot, to his captive Oscar Goldman. It would have been more accurate to say that Austin would be the "most likely" person, and the "largest remaining threat" to completing his plans. To state that he is the only person, is not believable. *When Austin is tricked into providing a diversion for the robot to access the Brahmin project file — why is the vault it's contained in, open? Why isn't it locked? *During the scenes where the robot is taking snapshots of the Brahmin project files, inside the vault: the position of his arm indicates that Richard Anderson is standing off to the side, instead of behind the camera in what should be the robot's point of view. *How is Dolenz able to receive transmissions from the robot while it's inside the vault (with door closed)? The walls of the vault are sure to be fortified with concrete and steel. This should act like a faraday cage, and block the robot's transmissions. *When Austin leaves the Fort McAllister grounds, why doesn't he cause the security defenses to be re-activated? *As Austin tries to follow the Oscar robot to Dolenz's hideout, how does he know when to stop the car? Austin doesn't actively scan for the robot with his bionic eye, until he pulls over. *After Austin stops the car and jumps over a nearby fence, we hear a jumping sound effect (but not the final "bionic" sound effect, which came later in the series). Yet, any normal person could jump such a fence. So why the sound effect? *During the scenes where you can see both Goldman and the robot at the same time, you can often tell that another actor is filling in as a double for Richard Anderson. *In the scenes where Austin battles the robot, you can also tell that a stuntman sometimes takes Lee Majors' place. *The fuel canister swung at Austin by the robot, changes appearance when it is thrown at him. *Nine times during the battle, the "bionic" sound is used for the robot instead of Austin. *Before the robot hits the pillar holding up the overhanging metal roof of the nearby building, the pillar is already beginning to fall prior to the impact. Scenes Deleted In Syndication *At least part of the scene where Austin drives the Oscar robot to Fort McAllister was cut. *Austin and the Oscar robot stop in a restaurant on the way to Fort McAllister, and the robot drinks scalding hot coffee without complaint — possibly arousing Austin's suspicions. 215